Caught Between Loves
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry left seven years ago, now Hermione's getting married and he's returned! His return breaks down relationships and builds new ones, what made Harry leave and what hurts him now he's back... or should it be who? HxD slash
1. Chapter 1

_Harry,_

_How are you? We're both fine; Ron and I but I have exciting news! I'm getting married!!!! You know the guy I've been telling you, it's to him. I proposed last night, I know that's unconventional but he said yes!_

_I hope you'll be able to come to the wedding, it's in three months (no I'm not pregnant, I'm saving myself and so is he). I can't wait for you to meet him, when you do remember all the great stuff I've told you about him: he's smart, funny, kind (mostly) I know I'm rambling!!! _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_All my love  
Hermione_

Harry read the letter and grinned, it looks like he's going back to England ready to face his best friends and family but completely unprepared to face his ex.

Harry sent a quick reply back saying that he had to get some things in order but he would love to be at the wedding, he was on his way. So a month later Harry was soon disappearing in a burst of green flames Harry tumbled out of the fire place at the Burrow when he was engulfed in a hug, looking at the red hair by his face, and the strong arms around him, Harry gathered that Ron was hugging him.

"You bugger!"

Laughing Harry and Ron pulled away from each other, before hugging again.

"How are you Ron?"

"Great, you here for Hermione's wedding."

"Yeah, can't wait to meet the fiancé, she keeps telling me about him but won't give me a name."

Looking slightly guilty Ron turned away and scribbled something on a piece of parchment, "this is their address. Go and get it over with."

Frowning at Ron, Harry apparated out and ended up outside a small, suburban house complete with white picket fence.

Taking a deep breath Harry made his way up the front path and knocked on the door, which opened quickly so Harry didn't have to time to prepare.

"Harry."

Knowing that voice, Harry looked up into the eyes of the lover he was hoping to avoid, Harry was suddenly transported back, mentally, eight years.

_Flashback:_

_The two lovers met in a passionate embrace; hands roaming, teeth biting, tongues swirling, mouths sucking, hips thrusting. _

_Harry's sweat dripped onto the body beneath him as he thrusted into his lover, soon enough both were crying out the other's name in ecstasy._

"_Harry?"_

Shaking himself out of his daydream, Harry looked at the man before smiling weakly, "Err, hi. Is Hermione in?"

The man's eyes dropped before he looked back at Harry answering softly and regretfully. "No. She's at work."

"Where is that?"

"You don't know where she works?"

"No." Harry was getting frustrated and beginning to feel demeaned.

"In all your correspondence she never said where she worked?"

"No." Harry bit out, before adding bitterly, "she just kept on about how her _virginal _fiancé is the most wonderful man." His eyes dropped again before Harry added, "I could have told her that," the man looked up again his eyes bright.

"I can also tell her, confidently, that you're no virgin."

"Harry please."

"Please what? You broke my heart and left me because I am a man, so you know what you can fuck yourself and stay away from my best friend."

"I love her."

"You were _in_ love with me and look how well that turned out."

The two men had gotten close together, half an inch separating them they could feel the other's breath on their face and the heat radiating.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and was engulfed by Hermione; he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly before pulling away.

"Why don't you come in? We can all talk, I know it must be hard for you two-"

"You have no idea how _hard_ Mione."

Harry blushed at the double meaning, "Sorry Hermione, but I have to go. I'll visit you another time; Dr- Malfoy and I have too much history." Harry looked at Draco, regret and hurt flooding his eyes before he apparated away.

Draco's eyes closed and he leaned on the door jamb for support before Hermione put her hand on his arm, "Draco?"

Pushing away from both Hermione and the entrance way Draco made his way to his bedroom (Hermione insisted on separate ones until the wedding) slamming the door behind him did nothing to stop Hermione from hearing the frustrated yell or the crashes and bangs as objects were destroyed.

She knew the two boys seeing each other again would be difficult but she thought it was all behind them:

_Flashback:_

_Harry came down to the Great Hall from Dumbledore's Office with both Ron and Hermione behind him. They were instantly swamped by admirers but fought their way through to the Weasley's. Harry hugged Molly and Ginny before he looked up, Hermione followed his gaze to the three Malfoy's watching the scene unfold in front of them._

_Easing Ginny into her arms she looked at Harry, "go. You have something to say to them so say it now."_

_Smiling sadly Harry kissed her cheek as he moved towards the Malfoy's offering condolences to people as he passed them._

"_Mrs Malfoy?"_

_Narcissa looked up and smiled at Harry. "Mr Potter. How may I help you?"_

"_Please call me Harry, and I would like to offer my thanks for putting your life on the line for me, I will never forget it. I'd also like to offer my condolences for the death of Be-"closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath Harry opened and looked into her light blue eyes "- the death of your sister. Loss of family, no matter how estranged is always hard."_

_Narcissa stood from her seat and cautiously approached Harry, "Harry, first call me Narcissa. The loss of my sister will not be mourned. I lost my sister years ago when she became a Death Eater, I mourned her then I shall not do so now. You must go back to your family, they are mourning their son and they need their brother."_

_Smiling sadly Harry shook his head, "They don't need the man who killed their son."_

"_You didn't kill him Harry."_

"_Indirectly I did."_

_Narcissa opened her mouth but Harry had turned to Draco, "Malfoy, er Draco." Neither said any more but stared at one another until Harry pulled the wand out of his pocket and held towards Draco._

"_My hawthorn wand."_

"_It's yours, take it."_

_Draco shook his head, "I don't want it. The things I did-" he broke off, tears filled his eyes but he remained looking at Harry._

"_I know. I saw some of it, what you did was admirable-"_

"_Admirable?"_

_Narcissa stepped in between the two boys, "now is not the time, boys."_

_Harry nodded before, pocketing the wand and making his way through the crowd towards the doors and out of the hall, ignoring the people around him._

_Hermione looked back over at the Malfoy's and watched as Draco's eyes followed Harry out of the hall and the doors shut with a bang._

*bang*

Hermione jumped as the front door slammed, Draco had stormed out. She had no idea why Harry was such a touchy subject with her fiancé but she had hoped that today would have gone better when her fiancé met her best friend. Draco got on fine with the Weasley's she didn't see why Harry was any different, being a smart girl she went over what she had heard and seen before thinking back to Hogwarts days when Draco and Harry became, friends wasn't right, tolerant of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys... hope you enjoy the new story, I'm on Easter break for two weeks so hopefully have lots of chapters out... still working on Sablewood Hamlet and Dark Justice... Hopefully I will get Sable.. out by tomorrow night but I'm not really sure where to go from the end of the last chapter so it could be a little while longer!**

Ginny opened the door to the Burrow to find Draco standing there, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes bright.

"Hermione's not here mate."

"I know she's at her parents I was wondering, is Potter in?" At Ginny's cautious glance to her left Draco knew he had found Harry.

"Ginny, I know he's in there, please we just need to sort some things out."

"Look Draco, I don't know-"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, "It's alright Gin, and we need to get this over with." Harry appeared behind her and he opened the door fully before nodding at Ginny as she shut it.

Turning to face Draco, Harry had his arms folded across his chest with feet shoulder width apart, his face expressionless and his eyes cold.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Har-"

"No."

Draco looked confused, his eyes clouded and a frown marring his beautiful face after a few minutes of silence Harry elaborated.

"You do not get to call me Harry; you lost that right seven years ago."

*

Inside the Burrow Ginny was pressed against the door, the boys' voices resounding around the kitchen thanks to a nifty spell.

It was during the silence that she jumped when the floo flared and Hermione came through looking upset, "I can't find Draco or Harry, Gin. I came home and they were in each other's faces then I don't know they both sort of left-"

She broke off as Harry's voice resounded "You do not get to call me Harry, you lost that right seven years ago,"

"They're here," at Ginny's nod Hermione cancelled the spell and sank down next to Ginny explaining in full what she had walked in on at her home, neither hearing the important conversation going on meters away from them.

*

Draco sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Now."

"What do you want from me?" Draco was shouting now, his arms by his sides with fists clenched.

"Something you couldn't give me. But don't worry I won't tell you're _fiancé_ about your gay affair." Harry was furious, but the tears weren't showing. Yet.

"My fiancé is your best friend, are you that distasteful towards her?"

"No, I actually love her."

"So do I."

Harry froze and he stared at Draco then he seemed to slump, his shoulders folded in on themselves and he hung his head hiding the tears before he whispered "I guess that's it then, you love her and you never loved me." Draco gasped when Harry's eyes met his eyes the emotions running rampant through them took Draco off-guard, "at least it's over now. I'll stay away Malfoy you and Hermione can be happy."

Closing his eyes as Harry spoke; Draco let his soft voice flood over him the hurt tone smashing his already broken heart.

"Harry."

Their eyes met, "Harry, I do- I did love you."

Harry looked away before looking back, "So do I."

*

In the kitchen Ginny conjured up two cups and quickly Hermione made tea, they sat at the kitchen table talking about flowers as the front door opened and a teary eyed Harry moved past to girls and up the stairs, whereas Draco stood in the doorway watching him go before turning to the table.

"Mione. What are you doing here?" Draco moved over and kissed her cheek before sitting next to her.

"I came to see Harry but you two were talking and then Ginny and I started talking about flowers."

Nodding Draco smiled before kissing her cheek again "I'll leave that up to you."

Harry came back down stairs with a letter in his hand, "Hey Hermione. Uh Gin can I borrow Pig?"

"Yeah sure, who're you sending a letter to?"

Looking at the letter in his hand Harry smiled fondly, but didn't say anything as he tied the letter to Pig's leg.

Grinning slyly Hermione winked at Ginny, "is it a special someone?"

Harry merely blushed.

"Oooo it is! What's her name Harry?"

Harry turned from the window to grin at the girls, ignoring Draco.

"Okay no name." Ginny pouted, "okay hair colour?"

"Black."

The girls exchanged glances, before Harry added "with blue highlights."

"Oh hot Harry. Okay Hermione your turn."

"Hmmm," her eyes narrowed, "eyes?"

"Blue."

The girls were nodding and Draco was regarding Harry from behind a blank mask, but his heart was breaking even more.

"Body type?"

"Slender, toned, tight."

"Harry!" He grinned at their discomfort, thinking about when they met his lover.

Hermione grinned, "What was in the letter?"

"Just general stuff and the Burrow's address and to be here in about five minutes, and some things not suitable for your virginal ears Hermy." Harry grinned as she flipped him the bird.

The flames turned green and a body tumbled out but Harry, with amazing speed, was there to catch it and capture the lips in a searing kiss.

"Harry! Harry! Oi Potter!"

Grinning sheepishly Harry turned to look at the three at the table, loving there expressions. Hermione looked horrified, Ginny looked shocked and Draco looked repulsed and hurt, Harry grinned and pulled the body next to him.

"Guy's this is Mike, my boyfriend. Mike, the red-head is Ginny. The other one is Hermione and he's Hermione's fiancé."

"Hi y'all. I've heard so much about you."

"Can't say the same thing about you Mike, Harry why didn't you tell us you were gay?"

"It's much more fun this way." He winked at them before picking up Mike's bag and showing him to their room upstairs, as soon as they left Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Oh my Merlin, Harry's gay? Wow but he his hot, Mike I mean, and American. That accent is to die for"

"Hermione, Ron's going to have a fit."

They both giggled, ignoring Draco as he rose to follow the lovers.

Harry was pulling Mike out of the room as Draco made his way up, Harry froze and Mike sensing something was up stood in front of his slightly taller boyfriend.

"The girls want to talk to you Mike, and I'd like a word with your boyfriend." Mike looked at Harry who smiled and kissed his pert nose, "go on love. You'll fit right in with them, they giggle and like –"

"Shut up love." Mike grinned as Harry kissed before turning and walking down the stairs, Harry smile fell as he looked at a jealous Draco.

"What's the matter Malfoy?"

"Do you have to rub your relationship in everyone's faces?"

"You're the one who wouldn't own up to being homosexual, besides I'm not the one getting married."

Draco looked away, and Harry smirked, "aw is big bad Potter making Draco uncomfortable?"

Harry moved closer to Draco, who leaned forward with lips parted.

"Oh no Malfoy, you're engaged and I am perfectly content with Mike."

Harry walked down the stairs but stopped when Draco spoke after him, "content Harry. Not happy."


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know that in the first chapter Draco said he loved Hermione and was in love with Harry and in the second chapter harry said that Draco never did love him... Harry didn't believe Draco at first but after dwelling on it figured that Draco does love Hermione as he is the only one to call her Mione... Enjoy!!! Chapter 4 is in the making so that should be up soon... Any I deas for Sable.. let me know I'm out!

* * *

Harry was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Ron. Mike had already met and been accepted by the Weasley clan with just Ron left.

"Harry, love, calm down he's your best friend. I'm sure he won't have a problem and if he does I'll kick his ass."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mike resting his head on his shoulder, whilst Mike's arms were around his neck holding and soothing him.

Harry smiled into Mike's neck and place butterfly kisses there before he trailed up to Mike's lips to capture them sweetly. Neither were aware of the heated, angry gaze glaring at them from an upstairs window.

"Harry?"

The two men pulled away and Harry moved in front of Mike to approach Ron.

"Ron, I know I should have told you but-" Ron flung his arms around Harry, effectively stemming the word flow.

"It's good to have ya back mate! Now let's meet this guy."

Harry smiled and pulled Ron closer to Mike, Ron looked the black haired blue eyed boy over, taking in the blue highlights, earring in his ear, dark clothes fitted to slight frame before he held out his hand for Mike to shake.

"You hurt him. I kill you."

Harry laughed as they shook, "Ron that is so Muggle. Me Tarzan you Jane. God Ron, you are one of a kind."

"I try darling. Now can we eat." The three men smiled and made their way into the house where a large family dinner was taking place.

**XXXX**

Harry was in the kitchen clearing away dishes when the door opened and Draco walked in, froze and continued towards the sink ready to deposit the dirty cups he had in his hands and levitated in front of him.

The two stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Draco broke it, "where are you staying?"

"_Mike_ and I are staying here for the night and then we're going to Grimmuld Place for a bit more privacy."

"And you're less likely to run into me."

"Bingo." The bitter tone was evident in Harry;s voice as he faced away from Draco who turned him back around so they were face to face with Draco holding Harry's elbow.

"Harry, I thought we were passed the hatred." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw he was pleading.

"So did I, but then I realised I didn't even know what hating you was like, _now_ I do."

"Harry."

"What? You're getting married to my best friend, who thinks you're a virgin, you are lying to her. Her family, her friends and –"

"And I'm hurting you in the process. Look, hate me fine but not in front of Mione."

"Sorry Malfoy but I hate you wherever I go." Ron opened the kitchen door and stopped at the sight in front of him, Draco turned to leave.

"I have to." Harry's voice was soft and full of regret, when Ron pulled him from the house and into the backyard.

"Harry, mate, you alright with this? I know how you felt about him."

"Feel, Ron. Present tense."

"You still love him?"

Tears filled Harry's eyes as Ron embraced him like a brother, shirt soaking up Harry's tears as he remembered when he found out about Harry and Draco.

_Flashback:_

_It was their final year at Hogwarts, after the War only a few had returned; Ron, Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ernie and Hannah. They lived in a separate wing of the castle, two to a room and right now Ron was running late he had left his Transfiguration book in his and Harry's dorm room so rushing to the dorm he didn't stop until it was too late._

_Harry was lying on his bed, naked and sweaty, with Draco Malfoy curled around his body in a similarly messy state._

"_okay, Harry, what's your favourite colour?"_

"_red. Don't look at me like that, it's because it's contradictory it represents love and hate. Yours?"_

"_Green."_

"_Figures."_

_Draco lightly slapped Harry's abs, "your eyes are green, that's why."_

_Harry grinned down at Draco, before pulling him up for a chaste kiss, "Harry?"_

"_Yes, lover."_

_Draco smiled, "I think I've fallen in love with you."_

_Harry looked into Draco's eyes and smiled softly, "I think I'm falling right there with you." Draco leaned down and captured harry's lips in a sweet kiss._

_Overcome with anger and shick Ron turned right back around and walked out the door finding it hard to believe that his best friend was in love with a man, Draco Malfoy for that matter, Ron would confront him at the end of the day._

Harry pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes, "thanks Ron."

"No problem what are brothers for?"

Harry grinned and the two made their way back into the house, where Mike got up off the sofa to pull Harry closer to him, over his shoulder Harry locked eyes with Draco before he pushed Mike away slightly, said goodnight to everybody and Harry and Mike made their way into their room for the night.

"Okay Harry what's up with you and blondie?"

"What do you mean Mike?"

"Harry, I'm not stupid I've seen the looks he gives you, the way you react to him." Raising his eyebrows Mike sat on the bed and toed off his shoes as he simultaneously pulled off his shirt before looking at Harry expectantly.

"He was my first boyfriend."

Mike nodded, "Ah, the one who broke your heart because he wouldn't go public with you or as a gay wizard?"

Harry nodded, "and now he's getting married to my best friend."

"You still love him."

Harry sat down next to Mike and put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry" came the muffled response, Mike hugged Harry.

"It's okay, we should probably go our separate ways. Don't worry I'll stay until after the wedding but as your friend."

Harry hugged Mike and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

"No problem, besides if we're going to get you blondie then we need to work together. Make him jealous about what he's missing out on."

"Are you serious?"

"Duh."

"I can't do that, not to Hermione."

"Then expose him for the gay, non-virgin that he is at heart!"

Harry smirked at Mike, "and if you end up with him that's not your fault."

Harry laughed, "remind me why we didn't work out?"

"Because you're in love with a blond pillock."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Drarry action!!! Chapter 5 is in the making should be up soon!!!!!! I think it's almost finished... in maybe 4 chapters it depends on what the characters tell me lol!! Enjoy**The following weeks were busy, Harry spent most of his time at Grimmuld place with Mike planning about how to break it to Hermione that Draco was gay, or bisexual either way that he wasn't a virgin. They couldn't say he had slept with Mike because Draco would never cheat on Hermione but they couldn't exactly say that Draco and Harry had slept together as that would raise all sorts of questions. Finally two weeks before the wedding they had a plan which was put into motion almost immediately.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Ron had come over to Grimmuld Place for lunch, the six were sitting around the table in the kitchen laughing and chatting when Draco, who was opposite Harry, smiled at him.

Mike stopped laughing immediately, he coldly excused himself before he rose from the table and left the room, apologising quietly Harry rose, also, to go after him unfortunately the door stayed open and the people in the kitchen could hear the argument going on in the next room.

"Mike, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Blondie is the fucking matter!" Hermione glanced at a horrified Draco, his eyes widened as Mike continued "You and Blondie, more specifically."

"Look, Mike, you know we have a history. We never got on-"

"No not in public but you did in the bedroom." Draco's eyes closed, Hermione's filled with tears, Ginny looked confused and Ron looked ashamed.

"Mike."

"I know he was your first love Harry, but most people get over them. Most people aren't still in love with-"

"That's enough! You don't know what you're talking about" Harry was really angry now and was shouting at Mike, "You have no right to bring that up."

"Yes I do! You're best friend is marrying the man that you love, the poor woman thinks he's saving himself for her when he fucked you years ago."

Both women were looking at Draco who had hung his head, whilst Ron just looked into the fire, the sound of a thump followed by a crash alerted them to the fact that Harry had probably hit Mike, footsteps resounded upstairs as Harry came into the kitchen.

He paused on the threshold, Hermione's tear stained face looked up at him horrified his eyes moved over to a betrayed Ginny then onto Draco's slumped shoulder's, when Harry looked at Ron, he nodded.

"Fuck. Hermione-"

She had stood and made her way around the table before slapping him, Harry turned his head and gritted his cheek as she hit him a second time before storming away. Ginny then pushed past him followed by Ron who nodded at Harry.

Draco remained slumped at the table, "Malfoy?"

Draco's head shot up and he turned around facing Harry, tears in his eyes. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell them."

"Look I wasn't going to, I didn't want to hurt you... or Hermione, but Mike's got a ridiculous notion that you're in love with me."

Draco raised his eyes to meet Harry's, "I'm so confused Harry." The whisper was all it took for Harry to move next to Draco, concern in his eyes.

"Confused about what?"

"Everything. I love Mione, I do but then you came back and I just want to slam you into a wall and fuck you hard and fast before taking you to the bedroom and making love to you."

Harry groaned as his erection pressed against his trousers, he took Draco's hand in his and placed it on the bulge in his trousers whilst whispering, "You see what you do to me? And this is just from talking."

Draco stared at Harry, before tightening his grip and palming Harry's erection as he leaned into Harry, their lips met in a fiery kiss, tongues plagued the other's mouth as teeth nipped and bit. Draco pulled himself onto Harry's lap bringing their erections together grinding and rubbing against each other the two men were at their peak when the door opened.

The men turned from their kiss, but not stopping the movements of their hips they dazedly saw Molly, Hermione and George in the doorway before they simultaneously came, Draco groaned Harry's name whilst Harry was reverently whispering Draco's over and over again.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry's head fell backwards as he tried to calm his erratic breathing, his eyes closed. Draco scrambled off his lap, and stood his cheeks flushed and eyes bright, lips full and bruised chest rising and falling with his panting.

"Mione." Draco took a step forward, "Mione, can we talk?"

Hermione looked over at Harry who was staring at Draco, hurt and disbelief etched onto his features before she nodded and held out her hand, which Draco took causing Harry to collapse into himself.

Once they had left, Molly turned to Harry, "I cannot believe you Harry James Potter, what would your parents say? Do _that_ with your best friends fiancé-"

"Get out!" Harry only said it, but the defeated tone caused Molly to soften.

"Harry-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!! THIS IS IT! I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH THIS!!!! I GIVE UP!!! I'M LEAVING IN THE MORNING AND NEVER COMING BACK NO MATTER WHO THE FUCK IS MARRYING!"

The three Weasley's looked sympathetically at Harry before they quickly left, not before hearing the broken sobs escaping the equally broken man.

* * *

When they got home, Hermione dropped Draco's hand turned around with her hands on her hips impatiently tapping her foot.

"In our final year at Hogwarts, after the War, Harry and I became lovers."

Hermione snarled, "Define lovers."

"He loved me, I loved him. We made love often."

"So you're not a virgin?"

Draco looked ashamed, "no. I lost my virginity when I was 18 to Harry Potter, it was after a Quidditch match we had just lost so I stayed and moped before going into the showers after everyone had left. Everyone except Harry, he was there under the water, steam swirling around him, fisting himself. I started to get undressed; he heard me and turned watching me. Once I was as naked and as hard as he was I walked over to him and I don't know, we were kissing then the next thing I'm in him, and then we're coming so hard." Draco's face had taken on a dreamy expression, with a small smile as he continued he was oblivious to Hermione's hurt expression and her presence he was lost in the memory.

"One thing led to another, we became fuck buddies I suppose until that wasn't enough, and we developed a friendship then a relationship. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with him-"

"And you still do." Hermione looked sad, "I'm not stupid Draco, and I know I'm second to someone now I know who. You barely kiss me, not like you did with Harry, we don't have sex or any contact whereas you and Harry got each other off through your trousers. I proposed to you, you accepted because you didn't think Harry was coming back."

Draco sighed and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ron banging on the door and bursting in, "Hermione, Draco look I'm sorry to barge in but it's Harry."

Draco's head shot up.

"He's pissed, I've never seen him so angry or broken not even when Draco left the fir-"Ron stopped himself but they had heard.

"You knew?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. But right now is about Harry, he's hurting. Mike broke up with him, Draco's come back to you I think he might do something stupid."

Hermione's eyes widened, "like what?"

"Kill himself."

Both friends looked at Draco, who adverted his eyes, "he's talked about it before, especially after the War blaming himself for Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, all the deaths. Being back in that house, with everything else going on might just be too much."

The three looked at each other before quickly apparating away to Grimmuld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me!! Chapter 6 is coming... lol should be up tonight but I might get side tracked by Bones, but don't forget I'm on holiday so it shouuld be finished within my 2 week break... Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry slowly rose from the kitchen floor; he looked at the lunches on the table before picking up his wand he made his way to the room with the Black Family Tapestry. Once there he looked at it, staring at Draco's name before muttering "sectumsempra" whilst pointing the wand at himself.

Harry was slowly losing consciousness, he thought he heard the front door open and people calling his name but he knew it wasn't true, nobody loved him. They never had, as the world started to go black a door near Harry banged open but he didn't care.

"Harry! Harry!"

"I love you Dray-co. Always have." The last thing Harry saw were bright silver eyes before he lost consciousness

*

The three friends ran into Grimmuld Place, Hermione running to the kitchen whilst Ron and Draco ran upstairs. Draco ran into room after room not finding Harry before he remembered Harry telling him about Sirius and the tapestry which had his name on it.

Draco ran to that room opened the door to find Harry lying in a pool of his own blood, slashes across his chest and arms, Draco knew that spell well.

"Harry! Harry!"

Draco ran closer and lifted Harry's head into his lap. leaning down as he spoke quietly "I love you Dray-co. Always have." When Harry's eyes fluttered shut Draco picked him up and ran downstairs towards the kitchen, shouting as he went "I've got him, I've got him! Going to St Mungo's!"

Draco met Hermione in the kitchen and she whimpered at the sight of him, both of their robes soaked in Harry's blood, she threw floo powder into the fireplace fro Draco to step into before grabbing Ron and following.

When Draco arrived at St Mungo's the place was in a flurry, "Help! He's dying, please help!"

A Healer came over and took one look at Harry before casting spell after spell, healing the wounds, checking vitals; she placed a _statis_ over him before levitating him to a room with Draco trailing behind.

*

Harry was in a lot of pain, he tried moving but he was restricted so he settled for opening his eyes, he blearily saw that he was in a hospital, St. Mungo's most likely, his eyes shifted around the room before landing on the figure asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Draco Malfoy. And he looked like shit, hair was mussed and greasy, there were bags under his eyes his sick was a sickly pallor, but then he moved and his eyes opened, silver locked on green.

Draco smiled, relief flooding through him "You're awake."

"Unfortunately."

"Don't say that Harry."

"Why not? There was a reason I cast that spell-"

"You wanted to be saved," Draco moved from his chair and sat by Harry on his bed, "if not you would have used Avada Kedavra."

Harry looked away; he couldn't cope with Draco not now.

"Harry?"

Draco sighed when Harry didn't respond, "Harry? Please talk to me; everybody's so worried about you."

"How did I get here?"

"I found you in the tapestry room, Ron, Mione and I had gone to Grimmuld Place to find you."

"Why didn't you just leave me?"

"The same reason why you did it" Harry turned his head sharply and looked at Draco, "because I am in love with you."

Harry shook his head, but Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to the nape of Harry's neck before pulling away, they were interrupted when the Healer came into the room.

"Ah Mr Potter, you're awake. Good now let me just do some diagnosis spells, then we'd like for you to see the Psychological Healer. Before we let you go, Mr Malfoy you may go home, inform your fiancé and the family that Mr Potter will be alright."

Draco nodded and smiled at Harry before he left the room, then another healer entered, the Psychological Healer, the first Healer left as the man sat down.

"Harry, may I call you Harry?"

"You're going to anyway."

The man smiled, "not if you don't want me to. My name is Jordan, how are you feeling?"

"Dandy. And yourself?"

Jordan's smile was evident through his salt and pepper beard and moustache, his grey hair shifted slightly as he shook his head, brown eyes twinkling. "Fine sense of humour you've got there. Now may I ask why did you choose that spell?"

"You may."

"Will you answer?"

"Yes."

"Why did you choose _sectumsempra_?"

"Because I knew it would hurt, it would make me bleed, it was what I used on Malfoy all those years ago, it was Snape's curse."

Jordan nodded and jotted things down on his notepad, "okay that is a very good start Harry, you are allowed to go home but I require that you meet with me every day at 10am sharp, at my office here. Do you agree to those terms?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You can stay here, and I can pop in on you at any time."

"Right I'm going."

Chuckling at Harry's eager expression, Jordan stood and let the first Healer enter and cast warning spells on Harry, so if he tried again they would be able to find him. Once all that was done, Harry cautiously made his way to the lobby where he used the fireplace to floo away as the Weasley family, Hermione and Draco came into the lobby.

The family stopped at the front desk asking after Harry Potter when Jordan came around to them, "ah you must be the Weasley Family, I am Jordan, Harry's psychological Healer. I'm afraid he has just left but I would like to talk to you all, if you'd follow me please."

"Harry, is very unstable at the moment, but you must not mollycoddle him, don't ignore what happened but do not make him feel guilty."

They all nodded and after a few moments and questions turned to leave when Jordan spoke up "uh, Draco? May I have a word?"

Draco looked warily at the man before he shut the door, "can I help you?"

"Would you tell me about your _sectumsempra_ experience? And your relationship with Harry?"

"In our sixth year, he caught me at a vulnerable moment we fought, I was going to _Crucio _him but he got me first. With a spell he had read in a book. As to our relationship, we hated each other but in our final year after the War we were lovers, when we were 18 and now I'm marrying his best friend."

Jordan nodded, "I think you need to see Harry, talk to him."

"Harry won't talk to me, he barely looks at me."

"Are you still getting married?"

Draco looked up and into the twinkling brown eyes, "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys this chapter is dedicated to MRS HEATH LUCK!! I hope you like it... she makes a cameo appearance to kick Draco's ass! Hope you like if Katelyn!**

Harry arrived at Grimmuld Place and immediately set up wards, allowing only one person to come to him, the person he needed, the person he wanted, the person that wouldn't come to him.

Harry sighed as sat down at the kitchen table, the remnants of the lunch had been removed and Harry vaguely wondered how long he had been unconscious when he heard the pop of apparation resound throughout the lower level.

Harry left the kitchen to find a clean Draco standing near the front door looking a little sheepish, "hi."

"Hey."

The two just stared at each other before Harry turned back towards the kitchen indicating that Draco follow, which he duly did. Once there Draco made Harry sit whilst he boiled some water and made a pot of tea, letting it stew as he sat opposite Harry.

"How long was I in St Mungo's?"

"Three days."

Harry nodded.

"I didn't leave your side."

"Why not?"

"I told you, I'm in love with you."

"What about Hermione?"

Harry hadn't looked at Draco throughout the conversation, he was too ashamed of what he was feeling and hoping for. Draco stood from his side of the table and moved around until he was crouched next to Harry, placing his hand under Harry's chin Draco forced Harry's face towards him, but Harry's eyes remained on the floor.

"Look at me Harry."

Slowly Harry's eyes locked onto Draco's losing them as his eyes closed but he was rewarded when Draco pressed his lips to Harry's in a soft gentle caress. Draco slowly pulled away and looked deep into Harry's eyes which fluttered with fatigue.

"I want you, Draco, I do but I need to know are you still marrying Hermione?" Harry stifled a yawn.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

"That's not a yes or a no," Harry yawned widely and freely, as Draco chuckled as lifted him bridal-style and carried him to his room upstairs.

When Draco had laid Harry on the bed, he removed his boots, belt, jeans and shirt leaving Harry in his boxers so Draco could clearly see scars marring the muscle, he frowned the Healers had told him that they had healed everything. No lasting damage or scarring.

"They're from the War and the muggles," Harry said sleepily, squirming when Draco ran his hands over them, fingertips brushing along the sensitive skin of the scars Harry's breathing soon evened out and Draco withdrew his hand from Harry and himself from the side of the bed.

"Don't stop."

Draco turned back to Harry who had opened his eyes slightly and was holding out his hand, "please don't stop. Stay with me."

Draco nodded and made his way to the bed, shedding his trousers and shirt as he went before he took Harry's hand lay down next to him, continuing his ministrations over the scars until both men eventually feel asleep.

*

When he woke up Draco felt more relaxed and content than he ever had, his head was on Harry's chest with an arm around his waist and Draco's knees tucked up under Harry's whereas Harry had both arms around Draco holding him tightly. Smiling Draco snuggled closer to Harry's body before he planted kisses along the scars criss-crossing Harry's chest, when Harry stirred Draco stopped drawing a moan from the dark haired man.

"Draco!"

"Harry?"

Harry pulled Draco up his body so Draco was lying on top of him; Harry could feel Draco's arousal pressing into his hip so he cupped the back of the blonds' head and pulled it down for a fierce kiss, lips moved together, tongues stroked and teeth bit as Draco waved his wand to vanish both their boxers.

Moans filled the air as heated flesh met; Harry pulled Draco completely on top of him before stilling and looking into Draco's eyes.

"Do you want me Draco?"

"I can't Harry." Draco pushed himself off Harry and moved to sit on the side of the bed, his erect cock resting against his stomach whilst Harry moved to kneel behind him.

"Say it."

"What?"

"That you don't want me." Harry's voice was soft yet demanding.

Draco hesitated and hung his head, "I – I don't want you."

"That's a start, now look at me and say you don't want me." Draco turned his head and looked Harry in the eyes feeling his cock pressing against Draco's lower back whilst his arms wound tighter around him. Draco took a deep breath, "I, I- Don't-" he closed his eyes for a moment, "I want you, fuck do I-"

He was cut off by Harry's mouth on his kissing him hard as two lubed up fingers made their way inside Draco, somehow remaining attached the two boys manoeuvred themselves into horizontal positions where Harry's fingers stretched and prepared Draco for something bigger.

Draco's legs were on Harry's shoulders and their met as Harry began pushing his way inside, past Draco's tight ring moaning they moved together until Harry was fully sheathed.

"Draco."

Draco smiled and clenched in response eliciting a moan from Harry, who started to pull out before pushing back in, moving in tandem the two men started making love, their eyes never leaving the others until Draco's fluttered shut whilst he was on the brink of his release.

"No, open them Draco I want to see you." Harry groaned out loud and came fiercely inside Draco as the silver eyes burned into his. Draco's come made a sticky mess on both of their chests; Harry fell on top of Draco sighing contentedly before an alarm went off.

"What the fuck?"

"Aw shit what time is it Draco?"

"Five to ten."

"Fuck!"

Harry frantically got up and started throwing on clothes, casting a cleaning charm at his chest he stared forlornly where Draco's come was before strong hands gripped his waist. Harry to see Draco staring at him, "calm down what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I have to meet my shrink at 10 so like now and yes I have to go, I'll be back in an hour, will you be here?"

"I can be, but I have to tell Mione."

Harry stiffened, "you're going to tell her that we fucked?"

"No Harry, I'm going to tell her that we made love and talk about the wedding."

Harry nodded before apparating away, Draco sighed cast a cleaning charm on himself and dressed quickly before apparating to his house well aware that he smelt like sex, his cheeks were flushed and his hair messy.

Hermione was in the living room with her main bridesmaid; Katelyn a beautiful pale girl with brown eyes and dirty blond hair, both women worked at the ministry together and had a plight for house-elf enslavement.

Both looked at him as he entered their eyes wide as they took in his ragged appearance and the clothes from last night. Katelyn stood and stormed over to him before she punched him square in the jaw "you bastard!"

Hermione restrained her friend before looking back at Draco, "what happened?"

"Hermione are you that stupid? He fucked Harry."

"No." Hermione's eyes widened impossibly as she looked Draco over before staring into his eyes, "Draco tell me it's not true."

"I can't."

"You slept with Harry? When I asked you to check on him you fucked him?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

Katelyn started to laugh, a snort escaping as she did so, flushed she looked at Hermione "Harry fucked him, ha never expected you to be a bottom Draco!" Collapsing in a fit of giggles, snorts escaping her occasionally whilst Draco moved off upstairs to pack his things as Hermione sank down onto the sofa in a daze.

*

When Harry returned back to Grimmuld place Draco was nowhere to be found, figuring he was with Hermione sorting out their relationship getting back together. Fighting tears Harry quickly wrote a note before doing what Jordan had said to do, pack a bag and leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, huge author note at the end, please read! This is the end of this story... Final chapter but I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. He was back in England, at another wedding. He was back where it all started.

Draco was standing at the end of the aisle looking amazing in white dress robes with silver trimming; he was smiling at the person at the other end of the aisle who was grinning back.

Harry nearly burst into tears at the look of such adoration on Draco's face, his eyes bore down the aisle and into the eyes of his love who was slowly walking down the aisle tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, eyes glued to Draco.

Once Harry reached the end of the aisle he took Draco's hand grinning madly as he did so, together they looked amazing Draco in his white and silver robes with white blond hair opposing Harry who was also in white robes that were trimmed in gold with his black hair highlighting the bright green hue of his eyes.

The two turned to face Kingsley who smiled at them, "Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your bonded for all eternity?"

"I do." Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter as your bonded for all eternity?"

"Fuck yes. Oh sorry," he chuckled sheepishly at the glares he was getting from Molly and other mothers, "I mean, I do."

Harry grinned at Kingsley who continued, "In Wizarding tradition Harry and Draco will express their love for the other. Harry if you will."

Taking a deep breath Harry looked at Draco, "I, all my life I've had to save someone, people I didn't know, didn't like even. People looked to me for guidance, for help whereas I had no-one to turn to until you. You saved me, Draco. Countless times, you saved me from myself, my nightmares and my mind. You saved me and I fell in love with you, all those years ago and I never stopped, despite all the time and space between, you always managed to save me when I was drowning in everything. I love you Draco and I am in love with you, I always have been. **Mela en' coiamin, ****Voronwer, Beleger, ****Mellonamin, Aratoamin, A'maelamin**." Harry finished in a whisper feeling the power of the magic behind the final words Draco squeezed his hand before turning to Kingsley.

"Draco, please mind your language."

Smirking at Kingsley before turning his attention to Harry, gazing at him, "I may have saved you Harry but I am no hero, and you know that, you know that I will never be anyone's hero but yours as you are everything to me. I live for you, breath for you, love for you, you make me want to sing and dance, to screw tradition which I have. I gave up everything I knew for you and I'm so glad I did because I've never been so happy, never have I looked at someone and thought he's mine, I get to go home with him, I get to hold his hand, kiss him, hold him you make me think that. You made me fall in love with you unintentionally, I lost you once before and I am never letting you go again. **Mela en' coiamin, ****Voronwer, Beleger, ****Mellonamin, Aratoamin, A'maelamin**."

Draco chocked on his tears and the emotions thickening his throat, turning his head away from the audience, many of whom were in tears as well, Harry took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Draco gripping the back of his neck with one hand and his waist with the other whilst Draco buried he face in Harry's neck and tightening his hold on Harry.

Slowly they pulled away and Harry moved his hand from Draco's neck to cup his cheek gently wiping away the tears falling, smiling softly Draco leant into Harry's hand and gripped the wrist with one of his own.

Shocked into silence by the intense moment of intimacy their family and friends jumped when Kingsley spoke softly but the two men remained as they were.

"Harry and Draco have been bound in life and in magic for eternity; you now each have a ring created in your magic. As husband and husband, as bonded lovers you may kiss."

Harry leaned in gently brushing his lips against Draco's, before Draco began pushing back and opening his lips their tongues met as they pulled the other closer, Harry's hand moved to hold Draco's jaw as one of Draco's hand's made their way into Harry's hair. They pulled away when the fireworks started, Harry (looking a little flushed) grinned at George before he and Draco walked down the aisle.

*

At the reception, the garden of the Burrow, everything was beautiful I white, silver and gold colours, Harry was sitting watching Draco spin Molly on the dance floor when Hermione came and sat next to him.

"You two look perfect together Harry, and I almost stood in the way of it-"

"Hermy," Harry now called her this all the time, he couldn't it anymore, "its okay and it's all worked out now anyway." Harry hugged her before smiling slyly "How's Mike doing?"

"I'm fine, mate and you looked gorgeous."

Grinning Harry stood and turned to hug his best friend, or one of them, after Harry and Draco had left five years ago for Harry to recover from his suicide attempt Mike and Hermione met up to console each other eventually becoming friends and were set to be married in the next year.

"Mione, darling, you look ravishing!" Draco sauntered over and delicately kissed each of her cheeks before shaking Mike's hand and slipping an arm around Harry's waist, "how long so we have to stay for because I want to fuck you senseless."

Hermione and Mike grinned as Harry slipped his hand into Draco's robes stroking the growing erection as he bit down on Draco's neck.

"Harry Potter!"

Like startled rabbits Harry and Draco jumped away from each other as Molly came over to them, "I am aware that this is your wedding and are wanting to get to the wedding night but you shall have to control yourselves-" She stopped as Draco grumbled something under his breath, "what did you say?"

"I said you're not the one that has to walk around with a hard-on watching your sexy husband gyrate on the dance floor."

Molly looked on too shocked to say anything as Harry started to nibble down Draco's neck before moving to suck on his earlobe, "you know that sounds like a good idea."

"What?" The three surrounding them gasped as Draco practically moaned the word and as Harry's hips canted forward into Draco's thigh.

"Gyrating on the dance floor," Harry didn't have to finish the sentence before Draco was pulling him to the mass of bodies which separated when they made their way into the middle of the floor, as the DJ's voice resounded. "The newlywed couple are about to dance their first dance together."

Harry and Draco didn't hear the voice, or they were oblivious to it as they brought their bodies together, moving slowly back and forth as their bodies grinded together. They looked like one being in white robes with gold and silver moving together, dark and light heads joined at the lips when their hips began to grind in earnest and Harry threw his head back groaning loudly Draco had had enough he apparated them out of the reception straight onto their bed.

The next morning the _Daily Prophet_ sold out before seven am, on it was the prize picture of the Malfoy-Potter wedding, the wedding of the century. The two figures stood alone entwined in white, hips moving together Draco's mouth trailed to Harry's neck clearly biting down as Harry's head fell back and his lust filled gaze landed unseeingly on the photographer, one Colin Creevey.

The two men in the photo were currently lying in each other's arms, Draco's cock inside Harry where it had been all night and was most likely going to be until they got out of bed to shower. If they got out of bed to shower, as newlyweds that was unlikely. As Harry and Draco it was inevitable.

* * *

**The words from the ceremony were in Elvish (or Elvin I don't know if there's a difference) they mean, in this order, **_**Love of my life, loyal one, mighty one, my friend, my champion, my beloved.**_** I hope you enjoyed **_**Caught Between Loves**_** and I'd like to thank both Apple, as always, for her help, inspiration and editing and also MRS HEATH LUCK, for inspiring a certain ass kicking, I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for making it a favourite story or for reviewing.. I feel like I'm getting an Oscar... yes the music has started but I don't care this hasn't taken me long to write but it is by far my favourite story of mine lol, the music has gotten louder so I'll wrap up, Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't think there will be a sequel unless inspiration hits... Sable is still being thought about but I should put metaphorical pen to paper tomorrow! Thanks again! The music has now drowned me out!!**


End file.
